


Light Up the Sky

by Anonymous



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Black Badge makes good on a promise to drop a tomahawk on Purgatory.





	Light Up the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takada_Saiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Losing You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158760) by [Takada_Saiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko). 



> Set in an AU where Bobo joins Team Earp after his resurrection in S2, Black Badge Division rises from the shadows to make good on a promise, and Waverly is Definitely Related to Robert Svane.

“ _Goodbye, Agent Dolls_ ,” said the voice, tinny over the speaker. “ _Activate launch protocols._ ” The last words didn’t seem to be for him -- regardless, the line went dead.

“Shit,” said Dolls, staring blankly at the dead phone. “We don’t have time to evacuate.”

“You’re joking,” said Wynonna. “They’ve already…?”

“If we got in a car, right now,” said Dolls, “and drove like maniacs all the way to Canada, we might make it.” The _but everyone else will die_ was left unsaid.

“Better start running, then,” said Bobo, rising from his chair and moving toward the door. “Purgatory will be here when you come back.”

“Where are you going?” said Waverly, catching hold of his coat sleeve -- she let go the instant his icy gaze landed on her.

“I can’t leave,” he said, “and I have no intention of being blown into a million pieces.”

“So what are you going to do?” said Wynonna.

The Revenant looked at her. “What needs to be done,” he said. “You should go. All of you.”

“We’re not going to just abandon this town,” said Wynonna. “Or the people in it.”

Bobo bared his teeth at her in a soundless snarl. “If you die,” he said, “this curse is forever. Doc, get her out of here.”

“Touch me and I’ll gut you,” said Wynonna, when Doc took a single step in her direction. He halted, raising his hands and backing away. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Don’t be stupid, Earp,” said Bobo. “Even you can’t stop a nuclear warhead.” He glanced at the clock on the station office wall, and shook his head. “If you’re going to be stubborn,” he said, “then make yourself useful and set off the tornado siren.”

“Tornado shelters won’t do much good if we’re a crater,” said Waverly. “Shouldn’t we warn people?”

“And cause a mass panic?” said Dolls, pocketing the dead phone and rising to his feet, brow furrowed. “No. Bobo’s right -- we can use the siren to clear the streets, and if we survive this, then we can call it a malfunction. Right?” The Revenant nodded. “All right. Waverly, call Officer Haught and get that siren going. Wynonna, you and Doc are with me; we’re going to clear the streets. I assume you have a plan, del Rey?”

Bobo smiled, all teeth and no humor. “Of course,” he said. He held out a hand to Waverly, who took it with some hesitation, and he pulled her into a brief, tight embrace. “Be safe,” he told her, and left. Waverly stared after him, speechless, then shook her head.

“Okay, people, let’s get moving,” she said. “This might quite possibly be the end of the world as we know it, so let’s go save some people! Maybe!”

“That’s the spirit, Waves,” said Wynonna with a lightning grin.

 

\---

 

“There he is,” said Waverly. Wynonna followed her sister’s wild gesture with her eyes, spotting a familiar, fluffy coat further up the street. Its owner was standing in the middle of the empty road, straddling the yellow line with his heavy boots, his back to them.

“What’s he doing?” muttered Wynonna, her question lost under the wail of the tornado siren.. There was no one else on the street -- the townsfolk had fled to their shelters and basements, and the remaining Revenants had presumably fled to the trailer park.

“Come on,” said Waverly, breaking into a jog, and Wynonna let out a groan before racing after her. Bobo didn’t look at them when they skidded to a halt beside him, his gaze on something far in the distance.

“You should have left,” he said, and now Wynonna could see the silvery glint hovering above the landscape, rushing toward them. They didn’t have minutes, they had seconds.

“Fuck leaving,” said Wynonna, throwing her shoulders back and matching Bobo’s stance, catching Waverly out of the corner of her eye doing exactly the same thing on his right. “I’d rather be right here.”

“Me, too,” said Waverly, and Wynonna was so proud of her sister, so proud when her voice didn’t even waver, despite her shaking hands. “The people I love most in this world are in this town, and I’m not going to leave them behind.”

He glanced at them, briefly, the tiniest smile tugging at his mouth. Then he snarled, eyes snapping forward, raising both hands and bending his knees against some unseen force as the silvery glint in the distance solidified into a gleaming missile that was racing over the landscape.

Bobo snarled, and the missile slowed on its path, jerking and bucking, but still approaching at an incredible speed. Waverly gasped, and Wynonna stepped behind Bobo to grab her hand. Heat radiated from his back, and through the thick fur glowed a fiery light -- a long, curving mark with hooks on either end, shining with an unearthly flame.

“Oh, my God,” said Waverly, as the missile slid to a shuddering halt in midair, barely a meter in front of them. Sweat glistened on Bobo’s face, his eyes burning red and teeth bared in a snarl, and he turned his hands slowly in midair -- the missile lifted and spun, some internal mechanics screaming as it deviated from its path, and Bobo _roared_ , shoving up at the air with incredible force. The missile abruptly rose and flew, nearly at the speed it had been launched, whistling as it went up, up, up and away from the town, glittering once before it hit the atmosphere.

“Holy shit,” breathed Wynonna as Bobo straightened with a gasp, then yelped when the Revenant spun and grabbed them both by the waist, knocking them to the ground in a messy heap of flailing limbs. “Fuck-!”

The sky exploded. Smoke billowed in front of the sun like so many clouds, spreading from the point of explosion, casting an orange hue over everything.

“Fuck,” said Wynonna again, with feeling, and Bobo climbed to his feet, dragging them up with him. Wynonna winced -- his grip was tight and her elbows were bruised from the fall, dammit, and so was her butt -- and brushed herself off, seeing that Waverly seemed to be unhurt, as well. “Are we alive?”

“For now,” said Bobo. “It will take Black Badge some time before they can launch another missile of that caliber.” He let out a huff of breath and breathed in deep, eyes still retaining a hint of red. “Turn off that damned siren, would you?”

“On it,” said Wynonna. “Waves, take Bobo and head back to the homestead. I’ll get to the station and find Nicole and Nedley, let them know it’s all over.” She frowned at the Revenant, who still couldn’t seem to catch his breath. “You alright there, Bobo?”

“I’m fine,” he said, his tone curt, but he let Waverly pull his arm over her shoulder without complaint.

“See you at the homestead,” said Wynonna, waving as they left, then turned for the station and broke into a run. That siren really was an ear-sore.

 

\---

 

When Wynonna arrived with Dolls and Nicole in tow -- the two of whom loitered on the porch, muttering to each other about things Wynonna didn’t care about just right then --  Waverly was cursing at the smoking stove while Doc was painstakingly peeling a mountain of potatoes. There was no local Revenant in sight, but she could hear the shower running behind the closed bathroom door, and could only assume it was the missing member of their party. “Everyone was pissed about the siren going off ‘by itself,’” she said, popping the air quotes before dropping into the chair next to Doc, grinning when the movement jostled his perfect pile of potatoes. “Are we feeding an army?”

“People who save the town are hungry people,” said Waverly. “I’m making pot pie, because we have nothing else in the house. Wynonna, when’s the last time anyone went grocery shopping?”

“Whenever Doc did,” said Wynonna. “Whiiiiiiiich judging by the look on his face, was a while ago.” The gunslinger had the decency to look sheepish. “How’s Bobo?”

Waverly managed a smile from the stove, but her brow was still furrowed slightly. “Not good,” she said. “He’s running a fever, which doesn’t seem normal for a Revenant, and he’s been sort of... out of it.”

“Well, that can’t be good,” said Wynonna. Dolls and Nicole finally finished their porch tête-à-tête and joined them in the kitchen. Nicole moved right for Waverly, who embraced her tightly in return for a quick kiss, and Dolls leaned against the kitchen doorframe. “Hey, kids, here to join the potato party?”

“The sheriff is going to be up to all hours handling angry phone calls,” said Dolls, ignoring her playful smirk. “No one’s happy that their lives were put on hold for a false alarm.”

“Well, at least they’re not dead,” Wynonna shot back. The water in the bathroom had stopped, but so far there had been no crashing or swearing, so she could only assume the Revenant had figured out where the towels were. “Any rumors about giant explosions in the sky?”

“None,” said Nicole. “Do I want to know how you pulled that off?”

“Probably not,” said Wynonna, turning in her chair as she heard the door to the bathroom click open. Bobo stepped out in a cloud of steam -- she guessed she wouldn’t get her own hot shower for a while, then -- wearing a pair of sweatpants that looked suspiciously like Dolls’ and a soft blue button-up shirt that was _not_ buttoned and that definitely belonged to Doc. He looked annoyed, white hair sticking up unbrushed and spiky, feet bare on the wood floor. He looked small without his coat, but no less dangerous. “Hey, it’s the man of the hour!”

Bobo glowered at her and moved for the living room, his movements stiff. Waverly cast Wynonna a pointed look, and Wynonna nodded once, her face grim. The Revenant had seemed flushed in comparison to his normally pale complexion, which couldn’t entirely be blamed on the steam from the shower, and Wynonna had seen the faint glow through the back of the borrowed blue shirt.

“Dinner will be ready in about an hour,” said Waverly, breaking the silence. “Nicole, could you help me with something in the pantry?”

“Cute,” said Wynonna, but waved her blushing sister and grinning girlfriend out of the kitchen. Doc was dutifully peeling the last potato, and Dolls looked half amused and half irritated -- about what, Wynonna wasn’t certain. It may have been something to do with the Revenant currently sprawled facedown on the living room sofa, but since the Revenant in question had saved all their asses that day, Wynonna couldn’t find it in herself to complain. “Something on your mind, Dolls?”

“They won’t stop with just one missile strike,” he said, and Wynonna blew out a sigh. Doc calmly transitioned to slicing the peeled potatoes and dropping them into a metal pot, and she admired the deft speed of his hands.

“I know,” she said. “We’d better pay good old Agent Lucado a social call.” She frowned at the clock. “Any word from Jeremy?”

“He called while you and Bobo were redirecting a missile,” said Dolls. “He got the information you asked him for, but he wanted to know _why_. Apparently it wasn’t what he was expecting to find.”

“Perfect,” said Wynonna, and patted Doc’s arm in praise as he finished dicing the potatoes. “Make yourselves useful in here until Waves gets back from _the pantry_ , would you?” She rose from her seat and strolled to the living room, dropping into the rocking chair across from the sofa. Bobo cracked open one eye to peer at her before closing it again, unmoving from his sprawled position on the sofa. “You saved our asses today,” she said. “Thank you.”

He grunted an acknowledgment and said nothing. The sofa was too short for his lanky body -- one of his legs trailed on the floor and the other was bent to fit, his spiky hair pressed to the opposite armrest -- but he seemed disinclined to move, so she could only assume it was somewhat comfortable. The glowing under his borrowed shirt was more pronounced in the dim living room -- neither of them had bothered to turn on any lights -- and she could only imagine how it must feel.

“You’re a good man,” she said, and that made him look at her, blue eyes sharp, glinting in the light from the kitchen. “Maybe you weren’t always, but you are now. And that counts a lot in my book.”

“We’re not friends, Wynonna,” he said. “I know exactly what I am.”

“You’re family,” she said, and he blinked. “I know it cost you to stop that missile, and I for one appreciate not being blown to smithereens. I know Waverly does, too, and Dolls, and Doc, although you won’t hear him say it. And Nicole’s happy to be kissing my sister in the pantry instead of being dead today. I’m sure Jeremy will be delighted to know that we’re all still alive. Even you.”

He didn’t reply, and she just rocked her chair gently for a while, enjoying the soft creak of the wooden rockers, the smack of the blanket draped over it as it swung into the back over and over again.

After a while, she realized from his even breathing that he was asleep -- it seemed too human a state of being for a Revenant, but he was proving to her every day that he was more human than he thought.  “Good talk,” she said finally, rising to her feet. “Get some sleep, Bobo. This fight ain’t over yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> A note about Bobo --  
> He was carved from the spine of a swan by hellfire and brimstone, and he’s so difficult to write. Pulling dialogue from his is like pulling teeth, and Doc’s dentistry skills are of no help here.
> 
> A note about Tomahawks --  
> The Tomahawk missile is a cruise missile, meaning it follows a topographical map in order to reach its target. Their cruising altitude is about 30–50 m (98–164 ft), and they rises sharply before descending on the target.  
> While capable of carrying nuclear warheads, the nuclear version of the tomahawk was retired in 2013.
> 
>  
> 
> References: 
> 
> Berlinger, Joshua. Tomahawk missiles: Explaining the weapons the US used to strike Syria. (April 7, 2017). Accessed September 25, 2017. http://www.navy.mil/navydata/fact_display.asp?cid=2200&tid=1300&ct=2 
> 
> Kristensen, Hans M. US Navy instruction confirms retirement of nuclear tomahawk cruise missile. (March 18, 2013). Accessed September 25, 2017. https://web.archive.org/web/20140709001733/https://fas.org/blogs/security/2013/03/tomahawk/ 
> 
> Navyrecognition.com. Tomahawk cruise missiles proved to be difficult targets for Russian electronic warfare systems. (April 18, 2017). http://navyrecognition.com/index.php/focus-analysis/naval-technology/5112-tomahawk-cruise-missiles-proved-to-be-difficult-targets-for-russian-electronic-warfare-system.html 
> 
> US Navy. Tomahawk cruise missile. (Updated April 10, 2017). Accessed September 25, 2017. http://www.navy.mil/navydata/fact_display.asp?cid=2200&tid=1300&ct=2


End file.
